<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Potter siblings and the Philosopher's Stone by Femreaderstoriesfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764815">The Potter siblings and the Philosopher's Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femreaderstoriesfan/pseuds/Femreaderstoriesfan'>Femreaderstoriesfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bisexual Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Kira Potter (OC), M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Potter Twins, Raven Malfoy (OC) - Freeform, Samantha Lupin/Tonks (OC), Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femreaderstoriesfan/pseuds/Femreaderstoriesfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Kira Potter or also known as the Boy and the Girl who lived. They are both living with the Dursleys after their parents died in a "car accident". Until one day two letters change their lives forever.</p>
<p>First Year AU that is going to play mostly from Harrys Sister (My OC) perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Vanishing Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Harry Potter and its Characters.<br/>But I do own MY OCs and MY Soulmate AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 1: The Vanishing Glass</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Hedwigs Theme]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To Harry and Kira Potter - the boy and the girl who lived!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kira Potter wakes up, slightly startled. She looks at her left and sees her brother Harry still asleep next to her.</p><p>Kira lies there, staring up at the ceiling thinking about her dream.</p><p>It is always the same dream -</p><p> </p><p>In her dream, Kira is always standing in a children's room.</p><p>Inside this room are two baby cribs. In each of the cribs lies a baby... a few months old, maybe.</p><p>The cribs, the two babies and the white door, which probably leads into the rest of the house, these are the only things that Kira can see inside the room.</p><p>Although she can see shadows of the few toys inside the room, but they are very hard to see.</p><p>Kira can only move her head, but not the rest of her body.</p><p>She tries to look closer at the two babies.</p><p>One has short black hair and green eyes, while the other one has short red hair and hazel eyes.</p><p><em>Strange</em> The longer Kira looks at them the more she starts to believe that the red-haired one is Kira, while the other one is probably Harry.</p><p> </p><p>It's very calm and quiet for a few minutes... until a loud crash can be heard from behind the white door.</p><p>Kira and the two babies look startled at the door. The babies start crying.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a loud scream can be heard, and a young woman runs into the room, shutting the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>This woman has long red hair and green eyes. She might be the mother of those two babies.</p><p>If that's so... then this woman must be Kiras (And Harrys) mom.</p><p> </p><p>Kira doesn't know how her parents look like, and neither does Harry.</p><p>There are no pictures of them inside their Aunts and Uncles house. So, the only things left for them is their own appearances and imagination.</p><p> </p><p>Kira notices the pure fear  and sorrow in her eyes.</p><p>The woman kneels in front of their cribs with tears in her eyes.</p><p>Kira can't hear what she says..., but she can hear loud steps and the turning of the door knob.</p><p>Both Kira and her "mother" turn around to look back at the door.</p><p>The woman stands in front of the cribs protecting her children with her life as the door breaks down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A mysterious man with a long black cloak with a hood, which covers his face. Only his dark blue eyes are visible. <strong>[1]</strong></p><p>Kira shudders slightly. She has never seen such...evil eyes...if that's the correct way to describe them.</p><p>There is nothing, but emptiness in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly the man point...a wooden stick?... or maybe a wooden magic-wand? But not like the ones that are used in a Circus, where they are used to fool naive children... and sometimes their parents, too.</p><p>The "wand" is made out of a some sort of white wood with a bone-like handle, and it is curved. <strong>[2]</strong></p><p>Every time Kira sees the wand being pointed threateningly at the woman. Kira always thinks that it is such a waste to use such a beautiful wand just for killing people. <em>What a waste.</em></p><p> </p><p>The man shouts something and a bold of light green lightning hits the woman, who falls immediately with a scream. </p><p>Kira looks down at her and one single tear rolls down her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The first few times she had this dream she dried to yell or move to help her, but it was pointless since she couldn't move, and since it was just a dream.</p><p> </p><p>Even though this happens in every single night, in every single dream, it still hurts to watch your "mother" getting killed in front of you.</p><p>Then that man walks towards the two babies and points his wand at the baby that looks like Harry,</p><p>Her shouts the same two words and the light green lightning hits the baby-</p><p> </p><p>And this is the moment when Kira usually wakes up.</p><p> </p><p>Now she lies there mentally preparing herself for her annoying Aunt to screech like a dead goose at them both to get up.</p><p> </p><p><em>Could this woman be my mom?  No, that's impossible! Magic doesn't exist! If that baby really is Harry...then how is he still here...alive... </em>Kiras thoughts are interrupted by Aunt Petunia.</p><p> </p><p>"Up! Get up! Now!" Kira hears Aunt Petunias shrill voice from outside the door.</p><p>She looks sympathetically at Harry, who woke up with a start.</p><p>"Up!" Aunt Petunia screeches as she rappers in the door before she walks away.</p><p>Kira hears the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove as she looks at Harry.</p><p>"Again some weird dream, Harry?" Kira asks him with a small smile.</p><p>"Yeah, it was weird, but a good dream. There was a flying motorcycle in it, " He tells her.</p><p>"Yeah, right," Kira says as she rolls her eyes.</p><p>She grimaces as she hears their Aunt walking near their door again.</p><p>"Are you two up yet?" She demands.</p><p>"Nearly," says Harry as Kira rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything to be perfect on Duddy's birthday."</p><p>"Yeah, right. The woman that can't cook herself is going to lecture me about cooking," Kira mumbles.</p><p>"What did you say?!" Petunia snaps.</p><p>"Nothing, nothing...," Harry says as he slightly glares at Kira who simply shrugs.</p><p>Their "rooms" is slowly getting too small for Kira.</p><p>Where would they put Kira once she gets too tall for the cupboard under the stairs?...Yes, this is where they sleep.</p><p> </p><p>They both walk down the hall into the kitchen. The table is almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. </p><p>Kira raises her eyebrow as she notices a racing bike among the present, she has no idea why Dudley wanted a racing bike in the first place.</p><p>Dudley is a big whale and he hated exercise. He probably doesn't even know to ride a bike.</p><p>The only "exercise" Dudley knows is punching somebody. His favourite punching bag is Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Kira was also his favourite punching bag, but it changed after she started hitting back.</p><p>Kira is a fast learned. So, after years of dodging and out running...or rather out climbing Dudley. She learned how to fight back.</p><p> </p><p>Harry on the other hand is a pretty fast runner. He's also very short and skinny for his age. Dudley's old elephant skin is four times bigger than Harry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kira is as skinny as Harry, but she's taller than him. Her clothes do look slightly better since she wears the old clothes from the neighbours daughter, which Aunt Petunia probably stole. Kira cannot imagine that her Aunt Petunia actually asked her neighbours if they would give her some clothes for Kira.</p><p>Harry had black hair and bright green eyes, which reminds Kira of the woman from her dreams, and Harry also wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape.</p><p> </p><p>Kira had shoulder-length red hair and hazel eyes, she doesn't need glasses.</p><p> </p><p>They both have a very thin scar that was shaped like a bolt of lightning, but while Harry has his scar on his forehead, Kira has her scar on her right cheek. This is also the reason why she is allowed to have long hair to cover her scar.</p><p> </p><p>"Comb your hair!" Uncle Vernon barks at Harry as he enters the kitchen.</p><p>Kira rolls her eyes as she brings him a cup of coffee, defying the wish to pour the cup directly on his fat head.</p><p> </p><p>Kira is frying eggs by the time Dudley arrives in the kitchen with his mother.</p><p>Harry and Kira put at plate of eggs and bacon on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.</p><p>"Thirty-six," he says, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."</p><p>"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."</p><p>"All right, thirty-seven then," says Dudley, going red in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Kira throws Harry and an amusing glance as she sees that he began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.</p><p>She and Harry can sense that Dudley is about to throw a tantrum. However, Kira doesn't seem to be that affected by it.</p><p>In fact, she only takes a few bites and plays with her food. It seems that her dream is still haunting her.</p><p> </p><p>Aunt Petunia obviously scents danger, too, because she says quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, Popkin?" Two more presents. Is that all right?"</p><p>Dudley thinks for a moment. Finally, he says slowly, "So, I'll have thirty... thirty...."</p><p> </p><p>"Thirty-nine, stupid." Kira says as she rolls her eyes ignoring the glares of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.</p><p>"Oh." Dudley sits down heavily and grabs the nearest parcel. "All right then."</p><p> </p><p>Uncle Vernon chuckles "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffles Dudley's hair.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment the telephone rings  and Aunt Petunia goes to answer it while Harry, Kira Uncle Vernon watch Dudley unwrap his presents.</p><p>Dudley is ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia comes back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.</p><p>"Bad news, Vernon," she says. "Mrs Figg's broke her leg. She can't take them." She jerks her head in Harrys and Kiras direction.</p><p>Dudley's mouth falls open in horror, but Harry's heart gives a leap. Kira looks annoyed though.</p><p>Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents take him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies.</p><p>Every year, Harry and Kira are left behind with Mrs Figg, an old lady who lived two streets away.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hates it there. The whole house smells of cabbage and Mrs Figg makes them look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.</p><p>Kira, on the other hand, doesn't really mind being away from Dudley and his parents for a few hours. She also doesn't mind looking at the photographs since she really loves cats.</p><p> </p><p>"Now what?" says Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry and Kira as though they'd planned this.</p><p>"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggests.</p><p>"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates these children,"</p><p>"What about whats-her-name, your friend -Yvonne?"</p><p>"On vacation in Majorca," snaps Aunt Petunia.</p><p> </p><p>"You could just leave us here," Harry puts in hopefully.</p><p><em>Yeah... like that will ever happen...</em> Kira thinks as she rolls her eyes.</p><p>Aunt Petunia looks as though she's just swallowed a lemon.</p><p>"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarls.</p><p>"We won't blow up the house," says Harry.</p><p>"Speak for yourself, buddy. I would gladly blow up the house... including with rest of the garbage that lives here," Kira tells him with a small smirk.</p><p>Both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia throw another glare at her.</p><p>This time she glareds back at them, which makes them both shiver and closer their mouths immediatly.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," says Petunia slowly shuddering slighty, "... and leave them in  the car..."</p><p>"The car's new, they're not sitting in it alone..."</p><p> </p><p>Dudley begins to cry loudly. Truly he is just pretends to cry because he knows that if he screws up his face and wails, his mother will give him anything he wants.</p><p> </p><p>"Dinky Dudddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let them spoil your special day!" she cries, flingin her arms around him.</p><p>"I....don't....want... them... t-t-to come!" Dudley yells between huge, pretends sobs. "They always sp-spoil everything!" He shots Harry and Kira a nasty grin through the gap in his mothers' arms.</p><p>Judt then, the doorbell rings - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" says Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walks in with his mother.</p><p>Dudley stops pretending to cry at once.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, Harry and his sister were sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in their life.</p><p>Harry can not believe his luck while Kira doesn't really shows any reaction so, it's hard to say if she's happy or not.</p><p>In fact, she rarely shows any emotions on her face when she's near the Dursleys or anyone else of their friends, or guests.</p><p>She only shows emotions when their away...only Harry and sometimes Mrs Figg have ever senn her smie.</p><p>Their aunt and uncle haven't been able to think of anything else to do with them, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon has taken both of them aside.</p><p>"I'm warning you," he says, putting his large purple face right up close to theirs, "I'm warning you now, brats - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."</p><p>"Is that a challenge?" Kira asks him while crossing her arms and looking at him likes he's the lowest lowlife on earth.</p><p> </p><p>"We're not going to do anything," says Harry nudging Kira, "honestly..."</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much Kira tries to mess with the Dursleys. Indeed strange things often happened around them and it was just no good telling the Dursleys they didn't make them happen.</p><p>Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers lookings as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kichen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which he left "to hide that horrible scar."</p><p>Dudley had laughed himself silly at him, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was alreadly laughed at for hsi baggy clothes and Harrys taped glasses. Next morning, however, they had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He has been give a week in their cupboard for this, even though he has tried to explain that he can't explain how it had grown back so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>He would have been much longer in the cupboard if Kira hadn't stepped in.</p><p>She always does, no matter what punishment Harry's receiving she always helps him. Does Harry have to sit in their cupboard with barley enough food?</p><p>She sneaks the food in there, ignoring the risk of getting punishes herself.</p><p>Harry's threatened to put in the cupboard for a longer period of time? Kira goes and does something worse, this way she also gets put in the cupboard for a long time to make the Dursleys forget about Harrys punishment.</p><p>Harry is hungry? She gives him her food.</p><p>Dudley threatens or is about to hit Harry? Kira stops him and gets punished.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.</p><p> </p><p>But Kira had it even worse than Harry did. Dudley's gang was also chasing after her one day. She stopped running and turned around. As Dudley and his gang came closer they've been pushed away by something, injuring Dudley and his gang by accident. Vernon beat her and locked her in the cellar, which serves Kira as the "punishment" room.</p><p> </p><p>Kira doesn't really mind being there since it's much bigger than the cupboard. She things that when she becames too tall for the cupboard this will be her new "room".</p><p>The incident was before Kira started to dodge and fight back. After that, they still locked her in the cellar without food for a while, but they have never touched her....or Harry (at least in front of her) again.</p><p> </p><p>But today seems nothing to get wrong. </p><p>Kira is suspicious and she doesn't really like the idea being anywhere with the Dursleys. But she does not say anything to Harry since he looks so excited.</p><p>While he drives, Uncle Vernon complains to Aunt Petunia. He likes to complaind about many things: people at work, Harry, Kira, the council, Harry, Kira, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favourite subjects.</p><p> </p><p>This morning, it was motorcycles.</p><p>"...roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he says, as a motorcylce overtake them.</p><p>"I had a dream about a motorcycle," says Harry, remembering suddenly," It was flying."</p><p>Kira groans quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Unlce Vernon nearly crashes into the car in front. He turns right around in his seat and yells at Harry: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"</p><p>Dudley and Piers snigger.</p><p>"I know they don't," says Harry. "It was only a dream."</p><p> </p><p>Kira looks out of the window still thinking about her dream.</p><p>She wishes that Harry hasn't said anything. If there is one thing the Dursleys hated ever more than them asking questions, it was Harry talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>It is a very sunny Saturaday and the zoo is crowded with families. The Dursleys buy Dudley nd Pier large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then because the smiling lady in the can asks Harry and Kira what they wanted before they could hurry them away, they buy them cheap lemon ice pops.</p><p>It wasn't bad, either, Harry thinks, lickingt it as they watch a gorilla scratching its head who looks remarkably like Dudley, except it wasn't blond.</p><p> </p><p>Both Potter siblings have the best morning they'd ever had in a long time. Kira, depite still having a bad feeling that something bad is going to happy soon, enjoys the trip...,but she'll never let the Dursleys see her smile.</p><p>Kira and her brother are careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who start to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on thir favourite hobby of hitting Harry.</p><p>Kira feels, afterwards, that it's all too good to last.</p><p> </p><p>After lunch, they are in the reptile house.</p><p>It's cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes are crawlling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.</p><p><em>It's so cool in here</em> She thinks as she looks around. She almost smiles before realizing that the Dursleys are here, too.</p><p> </p><p>Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, mancrushing pythons.</p><p>Dudley quickly finds the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernons's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it doesn't look in the mood. In fact, it's fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Dudley stands with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.</p><p>"Make it move," he whines at his father. Uncle Vernon taps on the glass, but the snake don't budge.</p><p>"Do it again," Dudley orders. Uncle raps the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozles.</p><p>"Stop being stupid!" Don't you see it's sleeping?" Kira says in an emotionless and cold tone as she crosses her arms.</p><p>"This is boring," Dudley moans. He shuffles away.</p><p>Harry and Kira move in front of the tanks and look intently at the snake.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wouldn't have been surprised if it has died of boredom itself - no company exepct stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It's worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least they both got to visit the rest of the house.</p><p>The snake suddenly opens its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raises its had until its eyes were on a leve with the Potter siblings.</p><p> </p><p>It winks.</p><p>Kira small slightly.</p><p>The snake jerks its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gives them a look that says quite plainly: "I get that all the time."</p><p>"I know," Harry murmurs through the glass. "It must be really annoying."</p><p>Kira nlooks at Harry slightly confused for a while, she was sure that the snake won't hear him....or respond to him.</p><p>To her surprise the snake nods vigorously.</p><p>"Where do you come from?" Kira asks it.</p><p>The snake jabs its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry and Kira peer at it.</p><p>Boa Constrictor, Brazil.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it nice there?" Harry asks.</p><p>"No, Harry. Look at the sign, again," Kira tells him.</p><p>Harry reads on: This specimen was bred in the zoo.</p><p>"Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"</p><p>"It seems that we have something in common. We also don't know where we come from," Kira says.</p><p>As the snake shakes its head, a deafening shout behind Harry and Kira makes both of them jump.</p><p> </p><p>"DUDLEY! MR.DUSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"</p><p>Dudley comes waddling towards them as fast as he can.</p><p>"Out of the way, you," he says, punching Harry in the ribs.</p><p>Caught by surprise, Harry almost falls over, but Kira catches him before he hits the concrete floor.</p><p>They both glare at Dudley.</p><p> </p><p>What comes next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Pier and Dudley are leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they leap back with howls of horror.</p><p>Harry gasps while Kira smirs slightly.</p><p>The glass in front of the boa constrictor has melted. The great snake is uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor.</p><p>People throughout the reptile house scream and start running for the exits.</p><p>As the snake slides swiftly past the, Kira hears a low, hissing voice saying, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigosss,"</p><p>Kira notices that Harry must have heard it, too, and she smiles slightly at him before a frown makes its way back on her face.</p><p> </p><p>She turns her attention back towards the Dursley's.</p><p>The keeper of the reptile house is in shock.</p><p>"But the glass," he keeps saying, "how did it melted like that?"</p><p> </p><p>The zoo director himself makes Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologizes over and over again.</p><p>Piers and Dudley can only gibber. As far as Kira has seen, the snake hasn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they are all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley is telling how it has nearly bitten his leg, while Piers swears it had tried to squeeze him to death.</p><p>"It would've been such a shame if it did," Kira mumbles.</p><p>But thw worst of all, for Harry and Kira at least, is Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry and Kira were talking to it, weren't you?"</p><p>If a look could've kill somebody than Piers would've have died and melted just like the glass, the moment Kira looks a him with a cold glare.</p><p> </p><p>Uncle Vernon waits until Piers is safely out of the house before starting on them.</p><p>He's so angry he can hardly speak. He manages to say, "You- boy- go - cupboard - stay - and - and - you- girl- go- cellar - stay - no meals," before he collapses into a chair.</p><p> </p><p>Kira lies in the dark, cold and wet cellar much later, wishing she had a watch. Kira didn't know what time it is and she couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet.</p><p>Her dreams make it hard for her to fall asleep. She could risk sneaking into the kitchen to get some food for Harry.</p><p> </p><p>They both lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as they could remember, ever since they'd been babies and their parents had died in that car crash. But they couldn't remember being in the car when their parents died.</p><p>Sometimes, when Harry tells Kira about his strange visions: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.</p><p>Kira thinks it could be connected to her own dream.., but if Harry would've been hit with that green light...then he would've been dead just like the woman in her dreams.</p><p> </p><p>And Kira refuses to think about that.</p><p> </p><p>When they had been younger, they both had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take them away or in Kira's case she hoped that at least Harry would've been taken away, but it had never happened;</p><p>the Dursleys were their only family. Yet sometimes strangers in the street seemed to know them somehow. Kira didn't really trusted them.</p><p>Once, a tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to them while they were out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.</p><p>After asking both Harry and Kira furiously if they knew the man and reveiving only a cold glare from Kira in responds, Aunt Petunia rushed them out of the shop without buying anything.</p><p>A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at Kira once on a bus.</p><p>A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his and Kiras hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word.</p><p> </p><p>At school, Harry and Kira had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry and Kira Potter in their baggy old clothes and Harrys broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.</p><p> </p><p>Kira doens't really care about the people at school or the strangers. The only thing she ever cared about is Harry....and books...and animals...okay there are actually a few things she cares about, BUT Harry is her main priority.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] = Tom Riddles eye colour isn't known. The only thing that we know is that they are dark. In the movies, he has blue eyes and in some wiki fan sites it says that his eyes are dark brown. Technically you can give him any eye colour. But the common eye colours used by fans/fanfiction writers are: Black, dark brown, dark blue, blue, grey, green and red (as Voldy).</p><p>[2] = Fun fact: Tom Riddles/Voldys Wand is made out of yew wood. Yew is a deep, rich caramel colour, but in the films Voldy's wand is white.</p><p>Also, if there might be some grammar mistakes. English is not my mother language, but if you notice some mistakes just let me know.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.</p><p>I would appreciate some reviews. What is good? What is bad? Any critiques...anything. I always work on improving my writing style (and my grammar) and I can´t really improve without knowing exactly what I'm doing wrong.</p><p>Stay tuned for the Next Chapter: "The Letters from no one"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: Mysterious Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mysterious Letters addressed to Kira and Harry arrive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 2: Mysterious Letters</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>By the time Kira was allowed out of her cellar again, the summer holidays had already started.</p><p>She notices that Harry is also allowed out of the cupboard. This was probably his longest-ever-punishment</p><p> </p><p>Harry is glad that school was over, Kira, however, wasn't that happy about it.</p><p> </p><p>Kira loves going to School. The school library is her favourite place, and it's the only place where she can read her books in peace. </p><p>The Librarian who works there is a nice, old lady with short, white hair and warm brown eyes. She is strict, but friendly.</p><p> </p><p>Kira isn't allowed to take any books "home" since the Dursley's don't want her or Harry to learn something.</p><p>The Librarian always saves a book or two only for her, and she doesn't let anyone else borrow it except Kira.</p><p>Kira loves books, and she probably has already read every single book in the School Library twice.</p><p> </p><p>But now there's no escaping Dudley's idiot gang, who visit the house every single day.</p><p>They were all happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry Hunting.</p><p> </p><p>Kira always protects Harry and takes him outside. They both spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays.</p><p> </p><p>Kira and Harry will be going of Stonewall High, the public secondary school, while Dudley has been accepted at a private school Smeltings.</p><p>Of course the only reason he got accepted in the first place was because of Uncle Vernon and Kira, who was forced to "help" him with his grades.</p><p>And "help" means doing everything for Dudley.</p><p>Kira is very smart, and also very good at school. While Harry is more or less quiet the opposite</p><p>He isn't as stupid as Dudley, but he still has difficulties here and there.</p><p> </p><p>Dudley thinks it's very funny that Harry and Kira are going to Stonewall High.</p><p>"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he tells them. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"</p><p>"No, thanks," says Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick."</p><p>"Besides, your head is too big for the toilet anyway," Kira adds.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later they all watch  Dudley parading around the living room for the family in his stupid looking brand-new uniform.</p><p>Uncle Vernon says gruffly that it is the proudest moment in his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears, and says she can't believe it is her Ickle Dudleykins, he looks so handsome and grown-up.</p><p> </p><p>Kira looks at them with a blank expression, although it seems rather forced. A small smirk is on her lips before it turns back into a painful frown.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Kira has an annoyed loos as she and Harry walk into the kitchen for breakfast. There's a horrible smell that's coming from a large metal tub in the sink.</p><p> </p><p>Both walk towards it to have a look. The tub if full of what it looks like elephant skin swimming in grey water.</p><p>"What's this?" Harry asks Aunt Petunia.</p><p>"Your new school uniform," she says.</p><p>"Oh," Harry says, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."</p><p>"Don't be stupid," snaps Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for Harry. It's bad enough that we have to waste money to buy a new uniform for your sister. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished.</p><p>"I seriously doubt it," Kira says bluntly and sits down at the table.</p><p> </p><p>Kira isn't stupid...she notices that Aunt Petunia is way more nicer to her than Harry.</p><p>There is always sadness, guilt and pain in her eyes when  she looks at her as if Kira reminds her of someone.</p><p> </p><p>Kira looks at Harry with a sympathetic look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Dudley and Uncle Vernon come in.</p><p>Uncle Vernon opens his newspaper as usual and Dudley bangs his Smelting stick on the table.</p><p>They hear the click of the mail slot and flop the letters on the doormat.</p><p> </p><p>"Get the mail, Dudley," says Uncle Vernon.</p><p>"Make Harry get it."</p><p>"Get the mail, Harry."</p><p>"Make Dudley get it."</p><p>"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."</p><p>Harry dodges the Smelting stick and goes to get the mail.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't see Kira taking the Smelting Stick away from Dudley and smacking him on top of the head with it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up, boy!" Uncle Vernon shouts after a minute. "What are you doing checking for letter bombs?"</p><p>Kira rolls her eyes with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Kira walks back into the kitchen, still staring at a letter. He hands Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sits down, and hands Kira a letter.</p><p> </p><p>Kira looks slightly confused at him before looking down at the letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ms.K.Potter The Cellar</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4 Privet Drive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Little Whinging</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Surrey</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The envelope is thick and heavy, it is made of yellowish parchment, and the address is written in emerald-green ink. There's no stamp.</p><p>Kira turns the envelope over, she sees a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter H.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad!" says Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry and Kira got something!"</p><p> </p><p>Kira glares at him while Harry is unfolding his letter when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.</p><p>At the same time Aunt Petunia jerks Kiras letter out of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"That's mine!" says Harry, trying to snatch his letter back.</p><p>"Who'd be writing to you?" sneers Uncle Vernon, shaking the later open with one hand and glancing at it. </p><p>"P-P-Petunia!" he gasps.</p><p>Aunt Petunia takes it and reads the first line.</p><p>For a moment it looks as though she's going to faint. She clutches her throat and makes a choking noise.</p><p>"Vernon! Oh my goodness- Vernon!"</p><p>Kira rolls her eyes at them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dudley gives his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.</p><p>"I want to read that letter," he says loudly.</p><p>"You can't even read," Kira tells him.</p><p>"I want to read it as it's mine." Harry says furiously.</p><p>Kira only glares at Vernon and Petunia.</p><p> </p><p>"Get out, all three of you," croaks Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.</p><p>Harry and Kira don't move.</p><p> </p><p>"I WANT MY LETTER!" Harry shouts.</p><p>"Let me see it!" demands Dudley.</p><p>"OUT!" roars Uncle Vernon, and he throws both Harry and Dudley into the hall.</p><p>He is about to do the same with Kira, but she slaps his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't. TOUCH.Me!" She snaps at him.</p><p>Suddenly a few cups shatter on the table, and making Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia freeze in fear.</p><p>Kira closes her eyes and takes a few breaths before she walks out of the kitchen herself.</p><p>She slams the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>While Harry and Dudley try to listen what they're talking about, Kira rolls her eyes at them.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, both Harry and Kira sit in their cupboard.</p><p>When suddenly Uncle Vernon visits them, something he has never done before.</p><p>Kira narrows her eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are our letters? Who's writing to us?" Harry asks him.</p><p>"No one. They were addressed to you by mistake," says Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned them."</p><p>"It wasn't a mistake both letters had Harry's cupboard and my cellar on it," Kira says.</p><p>"SILENCE!" yells Uncle Vernon.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a few deep breaths and then forces his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.</p><p>"Er-yes, Harry - Kira- about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... mostly Kira... we think it might be nice if you both moved into Dudley's second bedroom."</p><p>"Why?" Harry asks.</p><p>"Don't ask questions! Take your stuff upstairs, now!" Vernon snaps.</p><p> </p><p>It takes them only one trip upstairs to move everything they own from the cupboard to their "new" room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few days later on a Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sits down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.</p><p> </p><p>"No post on Sundays," he reminds them cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>Kira hears something and looks at the kitchen chimney.</p><p>Suddenly something comes whizzing down the kitchen chimney and hits Uncle Vernon sharply on the back of the head</p><p> </p><p>Next moment, thirty or forty letters come pelting out of the fireplace like bullets.</p><p> </p><p>The Dursleys duck, but Harry leaps into the air, trying to catch one.</p><p>Kira looks around slightly annoyed at all the mess.</p><p> </p><p>"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon seizes Harry around the waist and throws him into the hall.</p><p>As soon as everyone walks out of the room Uncle Vernon slams the door shut.</p><p>"That does it. I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later they wrench their way through the boarded-up doors and are now sitting in the car, speeding towards the highway.</p><p>Uncle Vernon parks at the coast, locks them all inside the car, and disappears.</p><p>"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asks Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.</p><p>"Hate to tell you, Dud, but your daddy went mad a long time ago," Kira says as she looks out of the window with a very small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Her smirk disappears as it starts to rain. She looks with an slightly melancholic expression on her face as she listens to the rain dropping on the roog of the car, and the window.</p><p> </p><p>Dudley snivels.</p><p>"It's Monday," he tells his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television.</p><p> </p><p><em>Monday.</em>Both Kira and Harry look at each other. If it's Monday then tomorrow, Tuesday, is going to be Kira's and Harry's eleventh birthday.</p><p>Of course, their birthdays were never exactly fun – last year, the Dursleys gave them a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's old socks.</p><p> </p><p>Although Aunt Petunia visited Kira in her cellar and gave her some cheap but new hair ties. Every birthday, she visits Kira's cellar and gives them to her. She always has a very sad look in her eyes as she watches Kira putting them on. All of them are cheap...but still pretty even though they're all the same colour. All of the hair ties are white and have a white Lily on it.</p><p> </p><p>Kira usually don't wear hair ties, but...for some reason she does puts them on when Aunt Petunia gives them to her. Maybe, it is her way to show that appreciate that her Aunt is giving her some presents? Maybe it's the way she looks at her? Who knows? But this are maybe the few times were Aunt Petunia is really nice to her and... even treats her like a family member.</p><p> </p><p>Uncle Vernon returns with a big smile. He's carrying a long, thin package.</p><p> </p><p>Kira tenses slightly as she looks at it and she tenses even more when he doesn't answer when Aunt Petunia asks him about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Found the perfect place!" he says," Come on! Everyone out!"</p><p> </p><p>It's very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon points at what looks like a large rock way out at sea. Perches on top of the rock is the most miserable little shack you can imagine. One thing's certain, there's no television in there.</p><p>"Stormfore cast for tonight!" says Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"</p><p> </p><p>A toothless old man comes ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.</p><p>"I've already got us some rations," says Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"</p><p><em>We all are gonna die </em>Kira thinks as they all sit in the boat.</p><p> </p><p>After what seems like hours they reach the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, leads the way to the broken-down house.</p><p> </p><p>The insides is horrible; it smells strongly of seaweed, the wind whistles through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace is damp and empty. There are only two rooms.</p><p><em>We definitely are going to die here </em>Kira thinks, but her face shows no expression.</p><p> </p><p>Uncle Vernon's rations turns out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tries to start a fire, but the empty chip bags just smokes and shrivels up.</p><p> </p><p>"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he says cheerfully.</p><p>He is in a very good mood. Obviously, he thinks nobody stand a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail.</p><p> </p><p>As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows.</p><p> </p><p>Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door.</p><p> </p><p>Kira and Harry are left to find the softest bit of floor they can and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.</p><p> </p><p>The storm rages more and more ferociously as the night goes on. They both can't sleep.</p><p>Harry shivers and turns over, snuggling closer to Kira, trying to get comfortable, their stomachs rumbling with hunger.</p><p>Kira shoots a deadly glare at Dudley, who snores loudly.</p><p> </p><p>The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which is dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, tells them they are going to be eleven in less then minute's time. Both of them lay and watch their birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys are going to remember it at all,wondering where the letter writer is now.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes to go. They both hear something creak outside. Harry hopes the roof isn't going to fall in, although they might be warmer if it did. Kira, on the other hand hopes that the roof is going to fall on top of the Dursleys and somehow... miss them both in a magical way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive is going to  be so full of letters when they got back that they'll be able to steal at least one somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Three minutes to go. <em>Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?</em></p><p>One minute to go and they'd be eleven.</p><p> </p><p>Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten... nine -</p><p>Harry suggests maybe they should wake up Dudley to annoy him – Kira says that she doesn't want him to spoil her birthday with his existence.</p><p> </p><p>three...</p><p>two...</p><p>one...</p><p>
  <b>BOOM.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Another loud knocking can be heard. Dudley jerks awake.</p><p>Both Harry and Kira stand up looking at the door.</p><p>There is a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon comes skidding into the room. He's holding a rifle in his hands...</p><p>Kiras eyes widens as she takes a step closer, to stand protectivley before Harry. Now she knows what's inside the package....</p><p> </p><p>"Who's there? I warn you - I'm armed!" Uncle Vernon smashes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SMASH.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door gets hit with such a force that is swings, clean off its hinges and it lands on the floor with a loud crash.</p><p>A giant  is standing in the doorway.</p><p>Kira looks at the giant man with a curious expression and somehow she's slightly less concerned now.</p><p>His face is almost completely hidden by  a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard. His eyes are black and... strangely warm.</p><p>The giant squeezes his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bends down and picks up the door, and fits it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside drops a little.</p><p>He turns around to look at them all.</p><p>"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey...,"</p><p> </p><p>A rare, small smile makes its way on Kira's face. <em>How...strangely polite and friendly from someone who just... knocked down the door.</em></p><p>The Giant strides over to the sofa where Dudley sits frozen with fear.</p><p>"Budge up, yeh great lump," says the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>Kira looks amused as Dudley squeaks and runs to hide behind his mother, who is crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.</p><p> </p><p>"An' here's Harry an' Kira!" says the giant with a smile.</p><p>"Las' time I saw you, you were only babies," he says and Kira's eyes widen slightly. "Yeh look  a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes. An' yeh Kira look a lot like yet Mom, but yeh've got yet dad's eyes."</p><p>Both Kira and Harry don't know how to respond to this. This is the first thing they heard...well, anything about their parents.</p><p>Kira's mind immediately thinks back to her never ending, weird dreams...nightmares?... flashbacks? The red-haired woman from her dreams, flashes through her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Uncle Vernon makes a funny rasping noise.</p><p>Kira glances at him coldly.</p><p>"I demand that you at once, sir!" Uncle Vernon says. "You are breaking and entering!"</p><p>"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," says the giant; he reaches over the back of the sofa, jerks the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bends it into a know as easily as if it is made of rubber, and he throws it into a corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Kira almost laughs as she hears Uncle Vernon making a funny noise, like a mouse being stamped on.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway -- Harry an' Kira, "says the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys," a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here -- I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste alright."</p><p> </p><p>He pulls a slightly squashed box from an inside pocket of his overcoat. Harry opens it with trembling fingers. Inside is a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry and Kira writen on it in green icing.</p><p>This is in fact their first birthday cake. If the Dursleys weren't in the room... Kira might've start tearing up.</p><p>"Who are you?" Harry says.</p><p>"Manners Harry!" Kira scolds him with a soft glare.</p><p>"Excuse me, sir,  but... we don't know your name," She says surprisingly shy.</p><p> Well, surprisingly for the Dursleys since she only ever talked to them in a cold, emotionless tone as if they were nothing but scum to her....which isn't that far off.</p><p>The giant chuckles.</p><p>"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>He holds out an enormous hand and shakes Harry's whole arm and smiles at Kira. </p><p>"What about the tea then, eh?" he says, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've go it, mind."</p><p>His eyes fall on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it, and he snorts. He bends down over the fireplace; Kira looks curious at what he's doing, but when he sits back a second later, there is a roaring fire there.</p><p>It fills the whole damp hut with flickering light, Kira and Harry feel the warmth wash over them as though they've sunk into a hot bath.</p><p>The giant sits back down on the sofa, which sags under his weight, and begins taking all sorts of things out the pockets of his coat. </p><p>Kira looks surprised by how many things are in the giants pockets. <em>Wow....how big are his pockets?  </em></p><p>She looks amused at the giant as he takes a swig from a bottle of some amber liquid.</p><p>Then he starts to make some tea. Soon the hut is full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody says anything. </p><p>Harry notices that Kira looks  like she's almost going to tear up, but then she glances at the Dursleys and her eyes became cold...as usual.</p><p>It is really hard for Kira to pretend like this doesn't affect her, but every time anyone shows some kind of kindness to her and Harry ....she gets emotional like the old Lady in their school Library or Ms Figg. Kira appreciates everything that these two did for her, but now the Giant....first he made a cake for them...the first birthday cake they ever had...then he tells them at least something about their parents and now he is making food for them...  </p><p>Kira has no idea how to respond to this level of caring and kindness...it's overwhelming her.</p><p>"Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley," Uncle Vernon says sharply.</p><p>Kira hears the giant chuckle darkly.</p><p>"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."</p><p>Kira almost laughs loudly, but she manages to hold her laugh. </p><p>The giant passes the sausages to Harry and Kira, who have never tasted anything so wonderful, but still they both can't take their eyes off the giant.</p><p>Finally, as nobody seems about to explain anything, Harry says, "I'm sorry, but we still don't really know who you are."</p><p>The giant takes a gulp of his tea and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>"Call me Hagrid," he says," everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts -- yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."</p><p>"Er -- no," says Harry.</p><p>Hagrid looks shocked at him.</p><p>"Sorry," Kira says quickly seeing as Hagrid starts to get angry.</p><p>"Sorry?" barks Hagrid, turning to glare at the Dursleys,who shrink back into the shadows.</p><p>"It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh, weren't gettin' yer letters, but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know about'  Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?"</p><p>"All what?" Harry asks. He and Kira exchange confused glances.</p><p>"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thunders.</p><p>"Now wait jus' one second!" He leaps to his feet. In his anger he seems to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys are cowering against the wall.</p><p><em>Well, it seems as if our Aunt, Uncle and Dudley are gonna die tonight...what a shame! </em>Kira thinks darkly.</p><p>"Do you mean ter tell me," he growls at the Dursleys," that this kids--this kids! -- knows nothin' abou' --- about ANYTHING?"</p><p>"I know some things," he says. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."</p><p>"I don't think that is what he means, Harry."  Kira whispers at him.</p><p>But Hagrid simply waves his hand and says, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."</p><p>"What world?" </p><p>Kira looks at Hagrid...he looks as if he is about to explode.</p><p>"DURSLEY!" he booms.</p><p>Kira only hears a quiet whisper coming from the corner, where the Dursleys hid.</p><p>Hagrid stares wildly at Kira and Harry.</p><p>"But yeh must know about yet mom and dad, "he says. "I mean, they're famous. You two are famous."</p><p>"What? My -- our mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" </p><p>Kira looks at Harry, who is asking a lot of questions while she  is very quiet. She has no idea what to think and how to...feel about all of this.</p><p>"Yeh don' know...yeh don' know..." Hagrid runs his fingers through his hair before fixing Harry and Kira with a bewildered stare.</p><p>"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he says finally.</p><p>Uncle Vernon suddenly finds his voice.</p><p>"Stop!" he commands."Stop right there, sir! I forbid you tell these kids anything!"</p><p>Kira throws an ice-cold glare at him.</p><p>"You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from them all these years?" Hagrid says furiously.</p><p>"Kept what from us?" says Harry eagerly.</p><p>"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yells Uncle Vernon in panic.</p><p>Aunt Petunia gives a gasp of horror.</p><p>"Shut up! Both of you!" Kira snaps at them as she  keeps glaring at them with an ice-cold glare.</p><p>The Dursleys pale at Kira's glare.</p><p>"Harry -- yet a wirzard an' yet Kira---yet a witch," Hagrid tells them.</p><p>"I'm a what?" gasps Harry. </p><p>"That's not a very nice thing to say to someone..." Kira says.</p><p>"A wizard, o' course, an' with Witch I mean that yeh have magic in you...like yeh brotha an' yeh mom an' dad" says Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa," an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."</p><p>Harry and Kira stretch out their hands at last to take their yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter and Ms. K. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. </p><p>Both pull out their own letter and reads:</p><p>
  <strong>HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dear Ms. Potter,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kira stares at the letter....and she smiles slightly. Finally!...They could escape the Dursleys...at least for a while.</p><p>"What does it mean, they await my owl?" Harry stammers next to her.</p><p>Kira looks up from her letter and at Hagrid.</p><p>"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," says Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart house, and from another pocket inside his overcoat he pulls an owl -- a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl -- a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth, he scribbles a note that Kira and Harry can read upside down:</p><p>
  <strong>Dear Professor Dumbledore,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Give Harry an' Kira there letters.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taking them to buy there things tomorrow.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weather's horrible. Hope your well.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hagrid.</strong>
</p><p>Kira smiles yet again (this is really unusual for her to smile that much) as she sees the few mistakes that Hagrid did.</p><p>Hagrid rolls up the note, gives it to the owl, which clamps it in its beak, walks to the door, and throws the owl out into the storm.</p><p>Kira looks slightly concerned for the owl before she turns her attention to Hagrid, who's sitting on the sofa.</p><p>"W-what does this m-mark on the back of my hand m-means?" Kira asks...suddenly feeling nervous as she shows her symbol/mark/birth tattoo.</p><p>The mark is an otter.</p><p>"It's a soulmate mark. That means there will be only one person who had the same mark as you, and this person will be yer soulmate," Hagrid explains smiling.</p><p>Kira blushes slightly as she looks again at her soulmate mark.</p><p>"Where was I?" says Hagrid, but at the moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced, but looking very angry, moves into the firelight.</p><p>"They're not going," he says.</p><p>Hagrid grunts. "I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he says.</p><p>"Excuse me, but what's a Muggle?" Kira asks him.</p><p>"A Muggle," says Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic fold like thern. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on.</p><p>"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," says Uncle Vernon," swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"</p><p>"You knew?" says Harry. "You knew I'm  a -- a wizard and that Kira's a witch?"</p><p>"Knew!" shrieks Aunt Petunia suddenly."Knew! Of course, we knew! How you, could you two not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of fro spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was -- a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lilly this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"</p><p>"You sound very jealous," Kira comments coldly.</p><p>But Petunia continues with her rant.</p><p>"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you two, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as -- as -- abnormal -- and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you two!"</p><p>"Blown up?" Kira snaps at them coldly.</p><p>Harry next to her has gone white.</p><p>"You told us they died in a car crash!" She hisses through her teeth as suddenly the fire in the chimney starts to grow bigger.</p><p>"CAR CRASH!" roars Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttle back to their corner.</p><p>"How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter an' Kira Potter no knowin' their own story when every kid in our world knows their names!"</p><p>"But why? What happened?" Harry asks urgently.</p><p>Kira stops shooting murderous glances at the Dursleys and turned her attention at Hagrid.</p><p>She sees that Hagrid looks suddenly very anxious.</p><p>"I never expected this," he says, in a low, worried voice."I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, Kira, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh -- but someone's gotta -- yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."</p><p>He throws a dirty look at the Dursleys.</p><p>"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh -- mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it...."</p><p>Kira looks slightly anxiously at him...she isn't even sure if she even want to hear it...maybe it's better not knowing at all?</p><p>Kira watches as Hagrid sits down and stares into the fire for a few seconds, before he says,"It begins, I suppose, with -- with a person called -- but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows --"</p><p>"Who?" Harry asks.</p><p>"Well -- I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."</p><p>"Why not?" Kira asks confused."It's only a name."</p><p>"Gulpin' gargoyles, Kira, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..." Hagrid gulps, but no word comes out.</p><p>"Maybe you could write it down?" Harry suggests.</p><p>"Nah -can't spell it. All right -- Voldemort." Kira notices Hagrid shudders.</p><p>"Don' make me say it again. Anway, this -- this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too -- some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself powers, all right. Dark days, Harry, Kira. Didn'r know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him -- an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' --an' --"</p><p>Hagrid suddenly pulls out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blows his nose. </p><p>Kira glances at the Dursleys...she notices that Aunt Petunia looks....sad? guilty? Maybe abit of both.</p><p>"Sorry," Hagrid says. "But it's that sad -- knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find -- anyway... You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then -- an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing -- he tried to kill you two, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that makr on yer forehead an' yer cheek? That was no ordinary cut. That's waht yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh -- took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even -- but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry an' Kira. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age -- the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts -- an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."</p><p>Kira's eyes widened ,she suddenly remembered her dream...the same dream that she was dreaming almost every night...the dream that kept her awake at night....the strange room...the strangely familar looking babies....the red-haired woman...the wizard...the green flash. Now it's all make sense.</p><p>It wasn't a dream somehow Kira was able to remember all of this despite the fact that she was just one year old...just like Harry. </p><p>And right now it seems as she remembers something else, for the first time in her life: the dark figure with the wand....the dark, evil wizard....the You-Know-Who....Voldemort...she remembers his laugh: a high, cold, cruel laugh.</p><p>Kira looks at Hagrid, who watches her sadly.</p><p>"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."</p><p>"Load of old tosh," says Uncle Vernon.</p><p>Harry jumps next to Kira it seems he forgot that they are still here.</p><p>Kira turns to glare at Uncle Vernon.</p><p>He certainly seems to have got back his courage. He's glaring at Hagrid and his fists are clenched.</p><p>"Now, listen here, brats," he snarls," I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured -- and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion -- asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types -- just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end --"</p><p>At that moment, Hagrid leaps from the sofa and draws a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat.</p><p>He points it at Vernon like and says, "I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you one more word..."</p><p>Kira scoffs at how Uncle Vernon flattens himself against the wall.</p><p>Hagrid sits back down.</p><p>"But what happened to Vol--, sorry -- I mean, You-Know-Who?"</p><p>"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Make yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful -- why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' this time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don't reckon they could've done if he was comin* back. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere, but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause something about you two finished him. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on -- I dunno what it was, no one does -- but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."</p><p>Hagrid looks at the two Potters with warmth and respect in his eyes, but they both, instead of feeling pleased and proud, feel like this must be a huge mistake.</p><p>"Hagrid," Harry says quietly," I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."</p><p>Hagrid chuckles." Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"</p><p>Kira despite her remembering all those weird things that happened to both of them...feels like this all must be a dream or something. Her whole life she wished to somehow escape the Dursleys....her only escape were the books in which she escaped the reality. She  hoped that as soon as they both turn 18, than they would run away. This is one of the reasons why she always tries to have good grades, why she reads so much....why she works so hard. </p><p>All those times she protected Harry from the Dursleys...but how will she now protect Harry from something she doesn't even understand? And if this Voldermort isn't...dead then as soon as he gains back his power he will go after Harry....Kira knows that if she wants to protect Harry...than she needs to learn magic and become a powerful witch....</p><p>Besides, it kinda sounds cool being able to use magic.</p><p>"See?" Hagrid says as Harry and Kira both smile. "Harry Potter, not a wizard -- you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."</p><p>"Haven't I told you they're not going?" Uncle Vernon hisses.</p><p>"No one asked you," Kira tells him.</p><p>"They're going to Stonewall High and they'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and they need all sorts of rubbish -- spell books and wands and--"</p><p>"If they want ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop them," growls Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's children goin* ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Their names's been down ever since they were born. They're off ter finest school of witchcraft and wizardy in the world. Seven years there and they won't know themselfs. They'll be with the youngsters of their own sort, fer a change, an' they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled--"</p><p>"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS!" yells Uncle Vernon.</p><p>It seems that he finally gone to far. Hagrid seizes his umbrella and whirles it over his head, "NEVER," he thunders,"-INSULT-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-IN-FRONT-OF-ME!" He brings the umbrella swishing down a through the air to point at Dudley--there is a flash of violet light and a sharp squeal.</p><p>A very rare and big grin makes it's way on Kira's face as she watches Dudley dance on the spot his hands clasped over his bottom, howling in pain. She almost laughs as she notices a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.</p><p>Uncle Vernon pulls Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room and slams the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid looks down on at his umbrella and strokes his beard.</p><p>"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he says ruefully." but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."</p><p>This time a faint chuckle comes from Kira, who slightly covers her mouth with her hand.</p><p>Hagrid casts a sideways look at Harry and Kira.</p><p>"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he says. "I'm -- er --not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letter to yeh an' stuff -- one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job-"</p><p>"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asks Harry.</p><p>"Oh, well--I was at Hogwarts meself but I -- er-- got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."</p><p>"Why were you expelled?" </p><p>"Harry! That's enough questions," Kira scolds him softly.</p><p>"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter go tomorrow," says Hagrid loudly." Gotta get up ter town, get all yer book an' that."</p><p>Harry smiles brightly at Kira who's eyes immediately brightened as she heard the word "books".</p><p>Hagrid takes off his thick black coat and throws it to Harry.</p><p>"You two can keepp under that," he says. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three: Diagon Alley Shopping Montage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Kira go shopping for their school stuff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter Three: Diagon Alley Shopping Montage</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry wakes up early the next morning. Although he can tell it's daylight, he keeps his eyes shut tight.</p><p>"It was a dream", he tells himself. "I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school of wizards. When I open my eyes, I'll be at home in my cupboard."</p><p>"Stop talking to yourself Harry! Besides, if this would've been a dream then I still have to be asleep," Kira says suddenly... unusual cheerful.</p><p> </p><p>There's a loud tapping noise.</p><p>Kira looks up and stands up.</p><p>Harry sits up and Hagrid's heavy coat falls off him.</p><p>The hut is full of sunlight, the storm is over, Hagrid himself is asleep on the collapsed sofa.</p><p>Harry looks as Kira walks straight (*cough* definitely not straight *cough*) to the window, where an owl is rapping its claw on it with a newspaper held in its beak, and she opens it.</p><p>The owl swoops in and drops the newspaper on top of Hagrid.</p><p>The owl then flutters onto the floor and begins to attack Hagrid's coat.</p><p>"Don't do that." Harry tries to wave the owl out of the way, but it snaps its beak fiercely at him and carries on savaging the coat.</p><p>Kira rolls her eyes at Harry and pets  the owl gently. The owl lets her...it seems the owl like Kira way more than Harry....well, actually all animals like Kira.</p><p>"Hagrid!" says Harry loudly."There's an owl -"</p><p>"Pay him," Hagrid grunts into the sofa.</p><p>"What?" Harry asks, confused.</p><p>"With what?" Kira asks at the same time.</p><p>"Look in the pockets."</p><p>Kira pets the owl happily as she watches Harry searching through Hagrid's pockets. Finally, he pulls out a handful of strange-looking coins.</p><p>"Give him five Knuts," says Hagrid sleepily.</p><p>"Knuts?"</p><p>"The little bronze ones."</p><p>Harry counts out five little bronze coins, and gives it to Kira.</p><p>Kira looks curiously at the coins before she puts it into a small leather pouch tied to it.</p><p>"Thank you." Kira says quietly to the owl.</p><p>Then the owl flies off through the open window.</p><p>Hagrid yawns loudly and sits up.</p><p>"Best be Off, Harry an' Kira. lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."</p><p>Kira looks at Harry, who's turning over the wizard coins.</p><p>"Hagrid?" Kira starts.</p><p>"Mm?" </p><p>"We don't have any money -- an you heard what...Dursley said last night...he won't pay for us to go to Hogwarts."</p><p>"Don't worry about that," says Hagrid, standing up." D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"</p><p>"But if their house was destroyed--" Harry says.</p><p>"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold --an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."</p><p>"Wizards have banks?" Harry asks.</p><p>"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."</p><p>"Goblins?" </p><p>"Yeah--- so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe -- 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotss anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid draws himself up proudly. "He usually get me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts -- knows he can trust me, see. Got everythin'? Come on, then"</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Kira follow Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky is quite clear now and the sea gleams in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon has hired is still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.</p><p>"How did you get here, Hagrid?" Kira asks as she looks for another boat.</p><p>"Flew," says Hagrid.</p><p>"Flew?" questions Harry.</p><p>"Yeah -- but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."</p><p>They settle down in the boat, Kira glares slightly at Harry, who is still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.</p><p>"Seems a shame ter row, tough," says Hagrid."If I was ter -- er-- speed things up a bit, would yhe mind not mention' it at Hogwarts?" </p><p>"Of course not," the Potter siblings, says both eager to see more magic.</p><p>Hagrid pulls out the pink umbrella again, taps it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off towards land.</p><p>"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asks.</p><p>"Spells -- enchantments," says Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he speaks."They say there's dragons guardin* the highsecurity vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way -- Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manager ter get yer hands on summat."</p><p>Kira sits and stares at the sea... she's amazed by how fast it goes.</p><p>"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid mutters as he reads the Daily Prophet.</p><p>"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Kira hears Harry ask, and she turns her attention back at Hagrid and Harry.</p><p>"Course," answers Hagrid.</p><p>"They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning. askin' fer advice."</p><p>"But what does  a Ministry of Magic do?" Kira asks suddenly interested.</p><p>"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."</p><p> </p><p>At this moment the boat bumps gently into the harbor wall, and they climb up the stone steps onto the street.</p><p>Kira notices other passersby stare a lot at Hagrid as they walk through the little town at the station.</p><p>"Hagrid, did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"Kira asks.</p><p>"Well, so they say," says Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."</p><p>"You'd like one?" Kira asks with a small grin.</p><p>"Wanted one ever since I was a kid."</p><p><em>I want one, too, </em> thinks Kira as they reach the station.</p><p>"Still got yer letter, Harry?" Hagrid asks as soon as they sit in the train.</p><p>Harry takes the parchment envelope out of his pocket.</p><p>"Good," says Hagrid.  "There's a list there of everything yeh need."</p><p> </p><p>Kira takes the unfolded piece of paper from Harry, and reads:</p><p>
  <strong>HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>UNIFORM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>First-year students will require:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>COURSE BOOKS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>All students should have a copy of each of the following</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic SwitchOne Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>OTHER EQUIPMENT</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Glass or crystal phials</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Telescope set</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Brass scales</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Can we really find all of this stuff in London?" Kira asks loudly.</p><p>"If yeh know where to go," says Hagrid.</p><p> </p><p>After a getting out of the train, and walking a bit through London they arrive at a tiny, grubby-looking pub.</p><p>"This is it," says Hagrid, coming to a halt," the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."</p><p>Hagrid steers them inside. Kira likes the very dark and shabby look of the place. </p><p>Both her, and Harry look around and see a few people hanging around. </p><p>A few old women are sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. A little man in a top hat talks to the old bartender, who is quite bald. The low chatter stops when they walk in.</p><p>Everyone seems to know Hagrid as they wave and smile at him.</p><p>The bartender reaches for a glass, saying," The usual, Hagrid?"</p><p><em>Huh, I wonder how often he goes in here?</em> Kira thinks amused.</p><p>"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," says Hagrid, clapping his great hands on Harry's and Kira's shoulder, making Harrys knees buckle, and making Kira look down at her feet.</p><p>"Good Lord," says the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this -- can this be?"</p><p>The Leaky Cauldron has suddenly gone uncomfortable still and silent.</p><p>"Bless my soul," whispers the old bartender," Harry and Kira Potter....what an honor."</p><p>He hurries out from behind the bar, rushes towards them and seizes Harry's hand, tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Welcome back, Mr. and Ms. Potter, welcome back."</p><p>Harry didn't know what to say, and Kira looks very uncomfortable. </p><p>Everyone is looking at the... especially at Harry.</p><p>Hagrid is beaming. Everyone stands up from their chairs and walks over to them.</p><p>The Potters are shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.</p><p>"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."</p><p>"So proud, Ms.Potter, I'm just so proud."</p><p>"Always wanted to shake your hand -- I'm all of a flutter."</p><p>"Delighted, Mr. and Ms. Potter, just  can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggles."</p><p>"I remember you, sir," Kira says, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat falls off in his excitement. "You bowed to us once in a shop."</p><p>"She remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"</p><p>Harry and Kira shake hands again and again.</p><p>Kira notices a pale young man makes his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes is twitching.</p><p>"Professor Quirrel!" says Hagrid."Harry, Kira, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."</p><p>"P-P-Potter," stammers Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand and nodding at Kira,"c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."</p><p>"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Kira asks him.</p><p>"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," mutters Professor Quirrell.</p><p>"N-not that you n-need it, eh P-P-Potter?" He laug hs nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." Kira notices that he looks terrified at the very thought...but she keeps an neutral face expression.</p><p>It takes almost ten minutes to get away from all them.</p><p>At last, Hagrid manages to make himself heard over the babble.</p><p>"Must get on -- lots ter buy. Come on, kids."</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid lets them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there is nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.</p><p>Hagrid grins at both of them.</p><p>"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh -- mind you, he's usually tremblin'."</p><p>"Is he always that nervous?" Kira asks.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag -- never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?"</p><p><em>Vampires? Hags?</em> Harry's head is swimming.</p><p><em>Vampires? Black Forest? </em> Kira thinks excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>Hagrid, meanwhile, is counting brick in the wall above the trash can.</p><p>"Three up... two across," he mutters."Right, stand back, kid."</p><p>He taps the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.</p><p> </p><p>The brick he touches quivers -- in the middle, a small hole appears -- it grows wider and wider -- a second later they are facing an archaway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twists and turns out of sight.</p><p>"Welcome to Diagon Alley." says Hagrid. </p><p>He grins at Harry's and Kira's amazement.</p><p>They step through the archway. Harry looks quickly over his shoulder and sees the archway shrink instantly back into a solid wall.</p><p>The sun shines brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons -- All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver -- Self-Stirring -- Collapsible, says a sign hanging over them.</p><p>"Yeah, you two we'll be needin' one," says Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."</p><p>Harry and Kira wish they had about eight more eyes.</p><p>They both turn their heads in every direction they walk up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping.</p><p>A low, soft hooting comes from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium -- Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Kira grins brightly as she sees a few owls in the windows.</p><p>Several boys of about their age have their noses pressed against a window with broomstick i n it. "Look," Harry hears one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand -- fastest ever --"</p><p>There are shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes, windows stack with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes. Kira's eyes brigthenes as she sees the piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment... potion bottles....</p><p>"Gringotts," says Hagrid.</p><p>They reach a snowy white building that towers over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnishes bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a... goblin.</p><p>"Yeah, that's a goblin," says Hagrid quietly as they walk up the white stone steps toward him.</p><p>The goblin is about a head shorter than Harry. He has a swarthy, clever face, a pointed bear and, very long fingers and feet. </p><p>He bows as they walk inside, Kira bows back at him before following Hagrid and Harry.</p><p>Now they are facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Enter, stranger, but take heed</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Of what awaits the sin of greed,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For those who take, but do not earn,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Must pay most dearly in their turn.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So if you seek beneath our floors</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A treasure that was never yours,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thief, you have been warned, beware</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Of finding more than treasure there.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," says Hagrid.</p><p>A pair of goblins bow at them through the silver doors, again Kira bows back at them.</p><p>Now they are in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins are sitting on high stool behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.</p><p> </p><p>The three go to the counter.</p><p>"Morning," says Hagrid to a free goblin."We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry and Ms. Kira Potter's safe."</p><p>"You have his key, Sir?"</p><p>"Got it here somewhere," says Hagrid as he empties his pockets and after a few seconds holds up a tiny golden key.</p><p>The goblin looks at it closely. </p><p>"That seems to be in order."</p><p>"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore. It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen," says Hagrid importantly.</p><p>The goblin reads the letter.</p><p>"Very well," he says and hands it back to Hagrid.</p><p>"I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid and the Potter siblings follow Griphook, another goblin, towards one of the doors leading off the hall.</p><p>"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asks.</p><p>"Can't tell yeh that," says Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth terr tell yeh that."</p><p>Griphook holds the door open for them-</p><p>They are in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It slopes steeply downward and there was little railway racks on the floor. Griphook whistles, and a small cart comes hurtling up the tracks toward them.</p><p>They climb in and are off.</p><p>At first they just hurtle through a maze of twisting passages. The rattling cart seems to know its own way, because Griphook isn't steering it.</p><p> </p><p>Kira has a again a big grin on her face...it seems she enjoys the ride. She notices a burst of fire at the end of a passage and she tried to see if it was a dragon but they plunge even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grow from the ceiling and floor.</p><p>"I never know what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"</p><p>Before Kira can open her mouth, Hagrid answers," Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it. An' don't ask me questions just now. I think I'm gonna be sick."</p><p><em>Well,...he isn't that wrong </em>Kira thinks as she hides her amused smile.<br/><br/></p><p>As the cart stops at last beside a small door in the passage wall.</p><p>Griphook unlocks the door. A lot of green smoke comes billowing out, and as it clears, Harry gasps.</p><p>Inside are mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.</p><p>"All yours," smiles Hagrid.</p><p>Hagrid helps them pile some of it into a bag.</p><p>"The gold ones are Galleons," he explains. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe yeh." </p><p>Hagrid turns to Griphook."Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"</p><p>"Or faster?!" Kira asks excitedly...Harry smiles at his sister...the only time when he saw her that happy is when she reads a very good book.</p><p>"One speed only," says Griphook as he smiles slightly at Kira, "sadly."</p><p> </p><p>They are going even deeper now and gathering speed. They are rattling over an underground ravine, and idiot Harry leans over the side to try to see what's down the dark bottom, but Kira pulls him back and slaps him across the head.</p><p>Vault seven hundred and thirteen has no keyhole.</p><p>"Stand back," says Griphook. He strokes the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melts away.</p><p>"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," says Griphook.</p><p>"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asks.</p><p>"About once every ten years," says Griphook with a rather nasty grin.</p><p>"Cool," says Kira, earning herself another rather friendly smile from the goblin, and a rather deeply concerned look from Hagrid.</p><p>Kira realizes that something very important has to be inside this vault, but out of respect she doesn't try to see what's inside there...unlike her brother.</p><p>Harry leans forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least -- but at first he thought it's empty. Then he notices a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picks it up and tucks it deep inside his coat.</p><p>One wild cart ride later they stand blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts.</p><p> </p><p>"Might as well get yer uniform," says Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, kids, would yeh mind if I slip off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Couldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." </p><p>Kira takes Harry by his hand like as if he's toddler and enters the shop with him, feeling nervous.</p><p>Madam Malkin is a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. </p><p>"Hogwarts, dear?" she says, when Kira starts to speak. "Got a lot here ---you young man go to the stool next to this young man... and you young lady go to the other one, next to the young lady with blond hair.</p><p> </p><p>Another witch (who works there) stands Kira on a stool next to the girl with a pale, pointed face.</p><p>"Hi, you are going to Hogwarts, too?" the girl with shoulder long blond hair and blue eyes asks with a small smile.</p><p>While the witch slips a long rob over Kira's head, and begins to pin it to the right length.</p><p>"Yeah," says Kira with a shy smile.</p><p>"My mom's next door buying my books and dad's buying me a broom. It's a shame that first years can't have their own... and that they can't play Quidditch," The girls says.</p><p>"Have you got your own broom?" She asks.</p><p>"No," says Kira.</p><p>"Play Quidditch at all?" </p><p>"What's Quidditch?" Kira asks her interested.</p><p>"Oh! It's a....the best Wizards Sport out there," The girls says grinning brightly.</p><p>"I'm Raven, by the way," The blond-haired girl introduces herself.</p><p>"I'm Kira," Kira says.</p><p>"So...you're a muggleborn? I guess?" Raven asks curiously.</p><p>"Well,..my parents were a witch and wizard...," Kira says unsure.</p><p>"Where are they?" </p><p>"They're dead," Kira answers shortly.</p><p>"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Raven says, looking slightly guilty for asking.</p><p>"It's okay..." Kira tells her with a small smile</p><p>"So...you don't know about the Hogwarts Houses either, then?" Raven tries to change the topic.</p><p>Kira shakes her head.</p><p>"Well, there are four Houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff and Slytherin. The brave, reckless and stubborn get places in Gryffindor, the smart, wise and creative in Ravenclaw, the hard- working, loyal, and patient into Huffelpuff and the ambitious, cunning and resourceful into Slytherin," Raven explains.</p><p>"Hmm..okay and what house do you think you'll be in?" Kira asks.</p><p>"Well, I don't really know...probably Slytherin since everyone in my family was in it. But I think I would also fit with the Gryffindors...cause I am pretty stubborn," Raven says.</p><p>"That's you done, my dear," says Madam Malkin.</p><p>"I'll have to go..." Kira says sheepishly.</p><p>"I'll see you at Hogwarts then?" Raven looks at her smiling.</p><p>"Yeah," Kira nods at her with a smile before she follows Harry outside.</p><p> </p><p>Kira looks concerned at Harry as he is rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought them.</p><p>"What's wrong, Harry?" Kira asks.</p><p>"Nothing," Harry lies.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Kira looks at him knowing that he's lying.</p><p> </p><p>They stop to buy parchment and quills. Kira smiles at Harry, who cheers up a bit when they find a bottle of ink that changes color as you write.</p><p> </p><p>When they leave the shop, he says, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"</p><p>"It's some sort of Wizards Sport..." Kira says and blushes under the looks of Hagrid and Harry.</p><p>"How ter you know?" Hagrid asks, surprised.</p><p>Kira tells them about Raven in Madam Malkin's, and Harry tells them about the pale boy.</p><p>"--and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in."</p><p>"What a git," Kira scoffs.</p><p>"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were -- he's grown up knowin' yer names if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles -- look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"</p><p>"So Quidditch is a Wizard sport?" Harry asks Kira.</p><p>"Yeah...it's pretty famous Raven said...but that's it," She answers sheepishly.</p><p>"It's sorta hard ter explain the rules," Hagrid says.</p><p>"Maybe, Raven can explain it to us..when we meet her at Hogwarts?" Kira suggests.</p><p>"And what are Slythering and Hufflepuff?" </p><p>"That's Hogwarts houses and there's four. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." </p><p>"That's right everyone says Hufflepuff are lot o' duffers, but--"</p><p>"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," says Harry gloomily.</p><p>"Nope, as far as I understood Hufflepuffs are hardworking and patient...these traits do not apply to you Harry," Kira tells him as she rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," says Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."</p><p>"Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" Harry asks.</p><p>"Years an' years ago," says Hagrid.</p><p>"Not all Slytherin can be bad right? I mean Raven, the girl I met at Madam Marlin's shop, says she would probably end up there and she seems very friendly. Besides, you can judge someone just because they´re in some sort of House." Kira says gloomily...she hates when someone judges others...She always thought that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, and she still thinks that way.</p><p> </p><p>Kira almost explodes of excitemend as they boy books for her and Harry in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves are stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather.</p><p><em>I'm in Heaven. </em>thinks Kira.</p><p>Books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.</p><p>("That's it I'm not going to Hogwarts. I'm staying here!" Kira almost yells as she looks through all of the books.)</p><p>Hagrid and Harry practically have to drag Kira away from the shop.</p><p>Next on the lists are potions. Kira's more quieter in here, but it seems that the cheerfullness from the girl before rubbed off on her.</p><p>She's looking at every single thing in this shop. </p><p>Outside the Apothercary, Hagrid checks Harry's list again.</p><p>"Just yer wand left- A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present.</p><p>Both Harry and Kira blush.</p><p>"You don't have to--"</p><p>"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at...maybe I'll get a cat fer Kira. I'll get yer an owl, Harry. All kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."</p><p>Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which has been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. </p><p>Harry now carries a large cage that hold a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He can't stop stammering his thanks. While Kira smiles brightly at her new black kitty cat. She pets it through the cage and chuckles as the cat purrs quietly.</p><p>"Don' mention it," says Hagrid. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."</p><p>A magic wand... this was what Harry has been really looking forward to.</p><p>The last shop is narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lies on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.</p><p>A tinkling bell rings somewhere in the depths of the shop as they step inside. It's a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sits on to wait.</p><p>Harry feels strangely as though he has entered a very strict library...but Kira would be more excited then she's now; he swallows a lot of new questions that has just occurred to him and looks instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.</p><p>For some reason, the back of his and also Kira's neck prickles. The very dust and silence in here seems to tingle with some secret magic.</p><p>"Good afternoon," says a soft voice. Harry jumps and glares at Kira, who chuckles slightly.</p><p>An old man is standing before them, his wide plae eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.</p><p>"Hello," says Harry awkwardly.</p><p>"Good day, sir." says Kira with a polite smile.</p><p>"Ah yes," says the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter and Kira Potter. You Mr.Potter have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."</p><p>Mr. Ollivander moves closer to Harry. Harry wishes he would blink. Those silvery eyes are a bit creepy.</p><p>Then Mr. Ollivander turns his attention to Kira. "And you Ms.Potter, you on the other hand, have your father's eyes. His wand was a favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it -- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."</p><p>Mr.Ollivander has come so close that he and Harr are almost nose to nose. Harry can see himself reflected in those misty eyes....and Kira smirking at him behind Mr.Ollivander.</p><p>"And that's were..." Mr. Ollivander touches the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.</p><p>"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he says softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what the wand was going out in the world to do..."</p><p>He shakes his head and then, to Harry's relief, notivrd Hagrid.</p><p>"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again.... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"</p><p>"It was, sir, yes," says Hagrid.</p><p>"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" says Mr.Ollivander, suddenly stern.</p><p>"Er -- yes, they did, yes," says Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he adds brightly.</p><p>"But you don't use them?" says Mr.Ollivander sharply.</p><p>"Oh, no, sir," says Hagrid quickly.</p><p>Kira smiles slightly as she notices he grips his pink umbrella very tightly as he speaks.</p><p>"Hmmm," says Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now -- Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulls a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"</p><p>"Er -- well, I'm right-handed, " says Harry.</p><p>"Hold out your arm. That's it" He measures Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measures, he says, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of  a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons.  No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."</p><p>Mr. Ollivander is flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.</p><p>"That will do," he says, and the tape measure crumples into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."</p><p>Harry takes the wand and waves it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatches it out of his hand almost at once.</p><p>"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try --"</p><p>Harry tries -- but he has hardly raised the wand when Mr. Ollivander snatches it too.</p><p>"No, no -here ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."</p><p>Harry tries. And tries. He has no idea what Mr. Ollivander is waiting for. The pile of tried wands is mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulls from the shelves, the happier he seems to become.</p><p>"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere... I wonder, now...yes, why not...unusual combination---holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."</p><p>Harry takes the wand. He feels a sudden warmth in his fingers.</p><p>He raises the wand above his head, brings it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.</p><p>Hagrid whoops and he and Kira clap, and Mr. Ollivander cries, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well...how curious...how very curious.."</p><p>He put Harry's wand back into its box and wraps it in brown paper. </p><p>"Sorry, but what's curious?" asks Harry.</p><p>Mr. Ollivander fixes Harry with his pale stare.</p><p>"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather -- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar." </p><p>Harry swallows.</p><p>"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember...I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter...After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things -- terrible, yes, but great."</p><p> Harry shivers.</p><p> </p><p>"Now...to you Ms. Potter," says Mr. Ollivander turning to her. "What's your wand hand?"</p><p>"Well,...I use both hands..." Kira says while Mr. Ollivander measures her like Harry.</p><p>In the end she tries even more than Harry did.</p><p>Finally, he brings her a wand. "English Oak, fifteen inches, Thestral tail-hair core, swifty."</p><p>Kira takes the wand and a sudden warmth cover her fingers. She swings it and like Harry's wands it creates red and gold sparks.</p><p>Harry and Hagrid whoop and clap.</p><p>"Interesting...It is believed that Merlin, one of the most powerful and the most wisest Wizards, had the english oak...and Thestral tail-hair core...just like in the Legendary Elder Wand...curious. I wonder if you're the heiress of the Merlin order , Ms. Potter." Mr. Ollivander tells her.</p><p> </p><p>The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry, Kira and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. </p><p>Kira looks concerned at Harry, he hasn't said anything at all as they walk down the road; he didn't even notice how much people are gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they are with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap.</p><p> Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they are when Kira taps him on the shoulder.</p><p><br/>"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," Hagrid says.</p><p><br/>He buys Harry  and Kira a hamburger and they sit down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry keeps looking around. Everything looks so strange, somehow.</p><p>"Are you okay, Harry? You seem quiet," asks Kira</p><p>"Everyone thinks we're special," he says at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry -- I mean, the  night our parents died," </p><p>"Yeah....it's seems we are famous for something....something we don't even remember. It's weird to get that much attention...," Kira agrees with Harry.</p><p>Hagrid leans across the table with a very kind smile.</p><p>"Don' you worry, kids. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerselfs. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts -- I did -- still do, 'smatter of fact."</p><p>Hagrid helps the Potter siblings on the train that takes them back to the Dursleys, then hands them an envelope.</p><p>"Yer tickets fer Hogwarts," he says. "First o' September -- King's Cross -- it's all on yer tickets. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me...See yeh soon, Harry an' Kira."</p><p> </p><p>The train pulls out of the station. Kira watches how Harry roses in his seat and presses his nose against the window. She smiles slightly before her usual cold and emotionless expression makes it's way on her face. There's no way she will show any emotions toward the Dursleys.</p><p>She wears this mask until they at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four: Platform Nine and Three-Quarters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Kira are on their way to Hogwarts. They only have to find the platform nine and three-quarters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made the Characters more open-minded because I think that the whole Slytherin VS Gryffindor, and the whole Slytherins are the "evil guys" total garbage.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Four: Platform Nine and Three-Quarters</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kira was glad that the Dursley ignored them almost completely,with the exception of Dudley, who was too afraid of them. He wouldn't even stay in the same room as them.</p><p>Kira and Harry visited Diagon Alley two or three times. Mostly because Kira already read all of her books at least twice...in less than two weeks.</p><p>Even Harry seems to be interested in their school books, which kind of surprised Kira at first.</p><p>Harry named his owl Hedwig, a name that he had found in <em>A History of Magic.</em></p><p>Kira named her cat "Shadow".</p><p>Every night before Harry went to sleep, he ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down the September the first.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Today is the last day of August. </p><p>Harry and Kira go downstairs to talk with Uncle Vernon.</p><p>Harry clears his throat to make them know that they are here, and Dudley run screaming from the room as he sees them.</p><p>Kira rolls her eyes at him as she crosses her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Er -- Uncle Vernon?" asks Harry.</p><p>Uncle Vernon grunts showing that he is listening.</p><p>"Harry and I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to go to Hogwarts. Can you give us a lift?" Kira asks in a monotone tone."...Please?"</p><p>Harry glances between her and Uncle Vernon.</p><p>Uncle Vernon grunts again.</p><p>"Thanks you." Says Harry next to her.</p><p>"Yeah....thanks, I guess," says Kira, and they both are about to go back upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"</p><p>"No, they're illegal." Kira answers while Harry just stands there next to her.</p><p>"Where is this school, anyway?" </p><p>Harry looks at Kira as if he's asking if she knows it.</p><p>She looks back at him and nods with a small smirk.</p><p>"Scotland," She answers.</p><p>"We have to take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," Harry adds.</p><p>Their aunt and uncle stare at them.</p><p>"Platform what?"</p><p>"Problem with your ears? He said Nine and three-quarters." Kira says coldly.</p><p>"Don't talk rubbish," says Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."</p><p>Harry pulls out the ticket that Hagrid gave them out of his pocket.</p><p>"It's on our tickets."</p><p>"Barking," say Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."</p><p>"Why are going to London?" Harry asks while Kira is about to walk back upstairs.</p><p>"Taking Dudley to the hospital." growls Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."</p><p>"I doubt that's going to help." says Kira with an almost evil smirk on her lips. "You can't turn a pig back into a human. "</p><p>She walks up the stair without even looking back at the reaction of her aunt and uncle.</p><p>Harry follows her trying to keep a straight face.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Harry wakes up at five o'clock, just to see his sister already awake and wearing her normal clothes.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asks her concerned as he gets up.</p><p>Kira looks at her Hogwarts list before glancing up at Harry.</p><p>She smiles at him with a small grin.</p><p>"Yep! I'm just very excited to go to Hogwarts," She says. </p><p>Harry doesn't believe her, although he notices that her grin wasn't fake. </p><p>But he doesn't say anything and just dresses himself also into normal clothes.</p><p>Kira sighs remembering her dream...it was the same dream as always..but this time this "Voldemort" was laughing...with his cold, evil laugh. It sends shivers down Kira's spine.</p><p>She shakes it off and check hers and Harry's Hogwarts lists to make sure they have everything.</p><p>Harry checks if Hedwig is shut safely in her cage as well as Shadows cage.</p><p>He's pacing the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up.</p><p>Kira looks at him slightly annoying as she reads one of her books.</p><p> </p><p>Finally! </p><p>At half past ten they reach King's Cross. Uncle Vernon dumps Harry's and Kira's trunks onto two carts and wheels them into the station for them.</p><p>Harry thinks this is strangely kind while Kira narrows her eyes. Suddenly Uncle Vernon stops, dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, there you are, brats. Platform nine -- platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"</p><p>"Have a good term," says Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He leaves without another word. </p><p>Kira and Harry turn to see the Dursleys drive away, all three of them are laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Kira sends them a cold glare before looking at Harry, who's trying not to panic.</p><p>"What should we do now?" He asks Kira quietly.</p><p>Kira looks around the station to see if there's anyone wearing wizard robes or if anyone has the same heavy trunks as them. </p><p>"Stay close to me and don't look suspicious," Kira says softly as she walks towards a Guard.</p><p>"Excuse me, sir...do you know what train leaves at eleven o'clock?" She asks him politely.</p><p>"There is no train that leaves at eleven o'clock," The Guard answers.</p><p>"Oh...thanks," Kira says with a small smile before turning her attention back to Harry.</p><p>Kira notices that Harry is trying hard not to panic, and grabs his hand to calm him down.</p><p>She glances at a large clock over the arrivals board, they have ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts, and they have no idea how to do it.</p><p>At the moment a group of people passes just behind Harry, and he catches a few words of what they were saying.</p><p>"-- packed with Muggles, of course --"</p><p> </p><p>Harry tucks on Kira's hand, and she turns around.</p><p>The speaker is a plump woman who's talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them are pushing a trunk like Kira and Harry in front of them -- and they have an owl.</p><p>Kira and Harry push their cart after them.</p><p>"Now, what's the platform number?" says the boys' mother.</p><p>"Nine and three-quarters!" says a small girl, also read-headed, who is holding her hand, "Mom,  can't I go..."</p><p>"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."</p><p>What looks like the oldest boy marches toward platforms nine and then. Kira and Harry watch, careful -- but just as the boy reaches the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists comes swarming in front of them and by the time the last backpack walks away, the boy vanishes.</p><p>"Fred, you next," the red-haired woman says.</p><p>"I'm not Fred, I'm George," says the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"</p><p>"Sorry, George, dear."</p><p>"Only joking, I am Fred," says the boy, and off he goes. His twin calls after him to hurry up, and a second later, he is gone. </p><p>Kira looks slightly excited while Harry looks confused.</p><p>Now the third brother is walking briskly towards the barrier and then, suddenly he isn't anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, ma'am?" Kira says to the red-haired woman.</p><p>"Hello, dear," she says. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She points at the last and youngest of her sons. He is tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.</p><p>"Yes," says Harry next to Kira. "The thing is -- the thing is, I don't know how to --"</p><p>"How to get onto the platform?" she says kindly, and the Potter siblings nod.</p><p>"Not to worry," she says. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."</p><p>"Er -- okay," says Harry.</p><p>Kira watches as he walks towards the wall, and then he breaks into a heavy run...and he vanishes right through the wall.</p><p>A small smile makes its way on Kira's face.</p><p>"And now you, dear," The red-haired woman tells her.</p><p>Kira nods, she suddenly feels very nervous. She pushes her trolley around and, without any thinking, she breaks into a heavy run just like Harry -- the barrier comes nearer and nearer -- Kira closes her eyes and keeps running. </p><p>Suddenly she hears a chattering crowd, the sounds of meowing cats and hooting Owls. </p><p>She opens her eyes and grins brightly. "Wow...," she whispers quietly.</p><p>Kira sees Harry waiting for her, and she pushes her cart as she follows him.</p><p> </p><p>They both press on through the crowd until they find an empty compartment near the end of the train. Harry puts Hedwig inside first and then starts to push his trunk toward the train door. He tries to lift it up the steps, but he can hardly raise one end and twice drops it painfully on his foot. </p><p>Kira stands behind him waiting patiently, holding Shadows cage in one, and the heavy trunk in her other hand.</p><p>"Want a hand?" One of the red-haired twins asks.</p><p>"Yes, please," Harry pants.</p><p>"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"</p><p>With the twin's help, Harry's and Kira's trunk is at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.</p><p>"Thanks," says Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.</p><p>"What's that?" says one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.</p><p>"Blimey," says the other twin as they both also notice Kira's scar on her cheek. "Are you two-"</p><p>"They are," says the first twin. "Aren't you?" he adds to Harry.</p><p>"What?" says Harry.</p><p>"Harry and Kira Potter," the twins say in unison.</p><p>"Oh, them," says Harry ,earning himself a glare from Kira.</p><p>"He means, yes,  we are," Kira says.</p><p>The two boys gawk at them, and Harry feels himself turning red while Kira begins to feel extremely uncomfortable. Then, to their relief, a voice calls them through the train's open door.</p><p>"Fred? George? Are you there?" </p><p>"Coming, Mom." </p><p>With a last look at the Potter siblings, the twins hop off the train.</p><p>Harry sits down next to the window, where, half hidden, he can watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they are saying.</p><p>Kira only shakes her head at him.</p><p> </p><p>The train begins to move. Harry sees the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathers too much speed, then she falls back and waves.</p><p>Harry watches the girl and her mother disappear as the rounds the corner. </p><p>He glances at Kira, who's shaking her head at him before continuing reading her book.</p><p>Harry feels a great leap of excitement. </p><p> </p><p>The door of the compartment slides open and the youngest redheaded boy comes in.</p><p>"Anyone sitting there?" he asks, pointing at the seat opposite the Potter siblings. "Everywhere else if full."</p><p>Harry  and Kira shake their heads and the boy sits down. Although Kira glances at him with a raised eyebrow before returning back to her book.</p><p>The boy glances at both of them and then looks quickly out of the window.</p><p>"Hey, Ron." The twins are back.</p><p>"Listen, we're going down the middle train -- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."</p><p>"Right," mumbles Ron.</p><p>"Harry, Kira," says the other twin," did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."</p><p>"Bye," say Ron and the Potter siblings. The twins slide the compartment door shut behind them.</p><p>"Are you really Harry and Kira Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep!" Kira answers without looking up from her book while Harry nods.</p><p>"Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," says Ron. "And have you really got -- you know.." He points at Harry's forehead.</p><p>Harry pulls back his bangs to show the lightning scar. </p><p>"So that's where You-Know-Who.."</p><p>"Yes," says Harry, "but I can't remember it."</p><p>"Nothing?" says Ron eagerly."</p><p>"Well -- I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."</p><p>"What about you?" Ron asks Kira.</p><p>"Nope," she shakes her head. "Nothing at all."</p><p>"Wow," says Ron. </p><p>"Are all of your family wizards?" Kira asks him.</p><p>"Er -- Yes, I think so," says Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."</p><p>"So you must know loads of magic already." says Harry.</p><p>"I heard you went to live with Muggles," says Ron. "What are they like?"</p><p>"Horrible - well, not all of them. Our aunt and uncle and cousin are, though-"</p><p>"Correction...our aunt and uncle and cousin are THE worst kind of Muggles," Kira corrects Harry. </p><p>"I wish I'd had three wizard brothers," Harry says.</p><p>"Five," says Ron. For some reason, he looks gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left -- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. </p><p>You never got anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlies's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a fat gray rat, which is asleep.</p><p>"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff -- I mean, I got Scabbers instead." </p><p>Kira looks up from the book and notices Ron's ears turn pink. </p><p>"There is nothing wrong with not being able to afford an owl," She says and turns her attention back at her book.</p><p>Harry tells Ron, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents.</p><p>This seems to cheer Ron up.</p><p> </p><p>"...and until Hagrid told us, we didn't know anything about being a wizard or a about our parents or Voldemort"</p><p>Ron gasps.</p><p>"What?" says Harry.</p><p>"You said You-Know-Who's name!" says Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people --"</p><p>"It's just a name calm down...by being afraid of his name you only show him the respect he doesn't deserve," Kira tells him.</p><p>"You're right...but I still don't like hearing his name," Ron tells her.</p><p>Kira only shrugs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Around half past twelve there is a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slides back their door and says, "Anything off the cart, dears?"</p><p>Kira watches Harry with an amused smile</p><p>She glances at Ron, whose ears turn pink again and she hears him mutter that he has brought sandwiches.</p><p>She turns her attention back at Harry, who tips everything that he has bought next to Kira.</p><p>"Hungry, are you?" Ron asks Harry.</p><p>"Starving," says Harry as he takes a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.</p><p>Kira also, takes one pumpkin pasty and eats it peacefully as she puts her book aside.</p><p>Ron takes out a lumpy package and unwraps it. There are four sandwiches inside. He pulls one of them apart and says, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."</p><p>"Swap you for one of these," says Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on --"</p><p>"You don*t want this, it's all dry," says Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he adds quickly, "you know, with five of us."</p><p>"Stop blabbering and just take a pasty." Kira tells him with a genuine smile.</p><p>She watches the two sitting there, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies.</p><p>Kira takes a pack of Chocolate Frogs.</p><p>"What are these?" Harry asks Ron as he also holds up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" </p><p>"No," says Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know -- Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect -- famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."</p><p>Kira unwraps her Chocolate Frog and picks up the card. It shows a man's face. He wears half-moon glasses, has a long, crooked nose, and flowing sliver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture is the name Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>"So this is Dumbledore!" says Harry, who glances at the card, in Kira's hands.</p><p>"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" says Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa -- thanks."</p><p>Kira turns over her card and reads:</p><p>
  <strong>ALBUS DUMBLEDORE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve use of dragon's blood, and his word on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flames. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"So, he is the reason why we were forced to live with the Dursleys," Kira says.</p><p>Ron and Harry don't say anything.</p><p>Harry only nods slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Kira gives the card to Harry, who turns the card back over and sees, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face has disappeared.</p><p>"He's gone" He says.</p><p>"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," says Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting." Ron's eyes stray to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.</p><p>"Help yourself," says Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in."</p><p>"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounds amazed. "Weird!"</p><p> </p><p>Kira takes his Merlin card and looks at it curiously.  She remembers from Mister Olivander. </p><p>
  <em>It is believed that Merlin, one of the most powerful and the most wisest Wizards, had the English oak.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Merlin is the most famous wizard of all time. He is sometimes known as the Prince of Enchanters and was part of the Court of King Arthur.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She looks up from the Card to see Harry opening a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.</p><p>"You want to be careful with those," Ron warns Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor -- you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger flavored one once.</p><p>"How does he know how booger tastes?" Kira asks.</p><p>Ron shrugs as he picks up a green bean, looks at it carefully, and bites into a corner.</p><p>"Bleaaargh -- see? Sprouts."</p><p>They have a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end of a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper. </p><p>Kira isn't that lucky she gets one bad flavor after another.  She got dog food, sardine, ear wax, vomit, liver and many others. The only good beans that she got were grass and the pepper one. </p><p>Ron looks at her shocked as she shows almost no emotion as she eats the disgusting flavored beans. </p><p> </p><p>There is a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy the siblings have passed on platform nine and three quarters comes in.  He looks tearful.</p><p>Kira looks at him with a slight concerned look.</p><p>"Sorry," he says, "but have you seen a toad at all?"</p><p>When they shake their heads, he wails, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"</p><p>"Don't worry, he'll turn up. You are his owner after all. As long as you treat him properly and with respect, he will always return back to you," Kira tells him with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah.., thanks," says the boy genuine. "Well, if you see him..."</p><p>"We'll bring him to you," Kira says reassuring.</p><p>The boy nods and leaves.</p><p>"Don't know why he's so bothered," says Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quickly as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." </p><p>"Hey! For some people their pets are just as valuable as their family members. So losing a pet, even if it's just a toad is...just as painful as losing a family member or a very close friend. Besides, all animals are great," Kira says before looking at the rat still snoozing on Ron's lap.</p><p>"....almost all animals are great," she mumbles and glares playfully at Harry, who chuckles next to her.</p><p>"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," says Ron in disgust.</p><p>"What a shame if would be...," Kira says under her breath.</p><p>"I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."</p><p>He rummages around in his trunk and pulls out a very battered-looking wand. It is chipped in places and something white is glinting at the end.</p><p>"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anway-"</p><p>He has just raised his 'wand when the compartment door slides open again. The toadless boy is back, but this time he has a girl with him. </p><p>She is already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she says. </p><p>She has a beautiful, a bit bossy  voice, lots of beautiful brown hair, and brown eyes. Kira blushes slightly as she looks at the girl.</p><p>"We've already told him we haven't seen it," says Ron, but the girl isn't listening, she is looking at the wand in his hand.</p><p>"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sits down next to Kira. Ron looks taken aback.</p><p>"Er -- all right." He clears his throat.</p><p>"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."  He waves his wand, but nothing happens. Scabbers stays gray and fast asleep.</p><p>"Are you sure that's a real spell?" says the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practise and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard -- I'v learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough -- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She says all this very fast.</p><p>Harry looks at Ron, and is relieved to see his stunned face that he hasn't learned all the course books by heart either.</p><p>He then looks at Kira and...he's surprised to see her...blushing? It's weird....Kira never blushes...or at least not that he noticed it before. </p><p>"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron mutters.</p><p>"Harry Potter," says Harry.</p><p>"Are you really?" says Hermione, "Then you must be?-" </p><p>She turns around to look at Kira and they both look each other in the eyes.</p><p>Kira feels like the mark on her hand becomes...pleasingly warm. </p><p>And a feeling that can be described as a spark ignites in her.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ron exchange a look.</p><p>Harry looks confused while Ron...looks...amazed. They both watch as both of Kira, and...this Hermione  look at their marks on their hands, and then back at each other.</p><p>"I-I'm Kira Potter...his..sister," Kira says quietly...almost too quiet as soon as this...magical feeling...decreases slightly but doesn't disappear entirely.</p><p>Hermione nods slightly with a small blush on her cheeks before she turns around towards the boys.</p><p>"Do either of you know what house you'll be  in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad..." She says very fast.</p><p>"Probably Gryffindor since most of my family were in Gryffindor except for Charlie, who was in Hufflepuff." Ron says. "So, I hope I will put either in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but imagines if they put me in Slytherin."</p><p>"There is no way you ever land in Ravenclaw that's for sure," Kira tells him. "What's your problem with Slytherin?"</p><p>"Because that's the House were You-Know-Who was in! And it's the most evil House." Ron tells her.</p><p>"Being "evil" is not a Slytherin trait. There were good and bad Wizards in every House...well, with the exception of Hufflepuff. So, the only "good" house is Hufflepuff," Kira says. "How about you read a book first before saying such things!"</p><p>"So, I guess you want to be in Slytherin?" Hermione asks her.</p><p>"Maybe..." Kira shrugs. "I just want to prove that not all Slytherins are evil just because of some dark Wizard....besides I read that Merlin was in Slytherin."</p><p>"I read that, too! It surprised me at first, but then I realized that he was probably a very  ambitious person," Hermione says.</p><p>"I-I w-want t-to be s-sorted into G-Gryffindor, because my P-Parents were there...," Neville "the toadless boy" stutters. </p><p>"What about you Harry?" Ron asks him.</p><p>"Well, that's easy since he definitely will never end up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. That leaves either Slytherin or Gryffindor," Kira says with a small smirk.</p><p>"Hey!" Harry exclaims.</p><p>"What? I'm right!" Kira says.</p><p>"Anyway, we probably should go. We still have to find Neville's toad...," Hermione says as she gets up.</p><p>"Y-Yeah...s-see, you at Hogwarts," Kira says blushing.</p><p>"Y-Yeah...," Hermione nods, and she and Neville left.</p><p> </p><p>"What do your oldest brothers do now that they've left?" Harry asks Ron.</p><p>"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," says Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet , but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high-security vault."</p><p>Harry stares.</p><p>"Really? What happened to them?" He asks.</p><p>"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Cause, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."</p><p>Kira and Harry exchange a look.</p><p>Kira then looks out of the window with a thoughtful look. </p><p>"What's  you Quidditch team?" Ron asks.</p><p>"Er- I don't know any, " Harry confesses.</p><p>"What!" Ron looks dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world - " </p><p>Kira rolls her eyes as she listens to Ron explain all about Quidditch. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the  compartment door slides open yet again, and three boys enter.</p><p>"Is it true?" a pale boy asks. "They're saying all down the train that Harry and Kira Potter are in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"</p><p>"Yes," Harry answers while Kira simply looks at the three with a cold look.</p><p>"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," says the pale boy carelessly. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."</p><p>Ron gives a slight cough obviously hiding a snigger. Draco looks at him.</p><p>"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hairs, freckles and more children than they can afford,"</p><p>He turns back to Harry and Kira.</p><p>"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." </p><p>He holds out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry doesn't take it.</p><p>"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he says cooly.</p><p>Kira smirks slightly as she notices Draco Malfoy turns pink.</p><p>"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he says slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and the Hagrid and-"</p><p> </p><p>"Every single one of those riffraffs is better than you...ferret!" Kira tells him coldly.</p><p>"What did you just call me?!" Draco hisses.</p><p>"Problem with your ears? I called you a Ferret!" Kira says.</p><p> </p><p>"You kinda do look like a Ferret, dracony." A voice behind Draco says amusingly.</p><p>Kira looks behind him and sees Raven. (The same friendly, pale girl from Madame Markin's robe shop.)</p><p>"What?!" Draco exclaims as his cheeks turn slightly pink.</p><p>"Draconious Lucious Malfoy...take Crap and Gayle with you, and go to your compartment," Raven tells him sternly.</p><p>"What?! But...,"</p><p>"Now!" Raven glares at him.</p><p>Draco leaves with an angry pout while his bodyguards follow him.</p><p> </p><p>Both Ron and Harry look slightly surprised at Raven.</p><p>"Now...I'm very sorry for my idiot brother," Raven apologizes.</p><p>"You're not the one that should apologize for this...blond ferret," Kira tells her.</p><p>"Yeah...but the world will end faster, before this ferret apologizes," Raven says with a chuckle.</p><p>"You're Malfoys sister?" Ron asks dumbfounded.</p><p>"Yes, he is not usually that mean, but he does have a big ego. Anyway, my name's Raven Malfoy," She introduces herself.</p><p>"Harry Potter," Harry says.</p><p>"Ah..., so that's why my brother was here" Raven says sheepishly.</p><p>"And I'm Ron Weasley," Ron says.</p><p>"You're the little brother of the twins, right?" She asks him.</p><p>"...Yeah, how do you know them?" </p><p>"Oh, they helped me with my trunk," Raven answers him.</p><p>"They seem to do that often. I'm Kira Potter," Kira says.</p><p>"Hey! You're that girl from Madame Markin's shop," Raven says.</p><p>"Yep!" </p><p>"It's nice to meet you, three. I have to go and have a talk with my ferret Brother," Raven says.</p><p> </p><p>"You know...if you and Raven end up in Slytherin...than maybe Slytherin won't be that bad...," Ron says.</p><p>"Hmm, and maybe you're not as...annoying as I thought," Kira says amusing as she looks outside.</p><p>It's pretty dark, and it seems that the train starts slowing down.</p><p>Kira, Harry and Ron put on their black robes.</p><p> </p><p>A voice echoes through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."</p><p>Kira feels slightly nervous, but she hides it. She watched the boys fill their pockets with sweats.</p><p>The three joined the crowd thronging the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>The train slows down and finally stops. People push their way towards the door and out on a tiny, dark platform.</p><p> </p><p>Kira doesn't really react to the cool night air. Although she notices a few other students shiver.</p><p>She sees a lamp in front of them, and she hears a familiar voice.</p><p>"Firs' - years! Firs' - years over here! All right there, Harry? Kira?" Hagrid smiles.</p><p>"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'- years follow me!"</p><p>They follow Hagrid down a step, narrow path. It is dark on either side of them. </p><p>"Yeh'll get yer firs' sigh o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid calls,"jus' round this bend there"</p><p> </p><p>There is a loud "Oooooh!"</p><p>The narrow path opens suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop of a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turret and towers.</p><p>"Wow," Kira breaths out quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid says as he points to a fleet of little boats in the water by the shore.</p><p>Harry, Ron, Kira and Hermione sit in one boat.</p><p>"Everyone in?" shouts Hagrid.</p><p>"Right then - FORWARD!"</p><p>And the fleet of little boats starts moving all at once.</p><p>Kira enjoys the silence as she stares up at the great castle overhead (just like everyone else).</p><p> </p><p>After a short time they reach an underground harbour, everyone climbs out of their boats.</p><p>Kira notices a toad still sitting in one of the boats.</p><p>She picks it up gently. "Hey! Is this your toad, Neville?" She asks him once she spots him in the crowd.</p><p>"Trevor!" Neville cries blissfully as he takes his toad. "Thank you!"</p><p>"You're welcome," Kira says.</p><p> </p><p>They climb up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.</p><p>They walk up a flight of stone steps and stand around the huge, oak front door.</p><p>"Everyone here?" Hagrid knocks three times on the castle door.</p><p> </p><p>The door swings open. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stands there. She has a very stern face.</p><p>"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," says Hagrid.</p><p>"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She says.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What house will Kira, Harry and Raven end up?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] = Tom Riddles eye colour isn't known. The only thing that we know is that they are dark. In the movies, he has blue eyes and in some wiki fan sites it says that his eyes are dark brown. Technically you can give him any eye colour. But the common eye colours used by fans/fanfiction writers are: Black, dark brown, dark blue, blue, grey, green and red (as Voldy).</p>
<p>[2] = Fun fact: Tom Riddles/Voldys Wand is made out of yew wood. Yew is a deep, rich caramel colour, but in the films Voldy's wand is white.</p>
<p>Also, if there might be some grammar mistakes. English is not my mother language, but if you notice some mistakes just let me know.</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.</p>
<p>I would appreciate some reviews. What is good? What is bad? Any critiques...anything. I always work on improving my writing style (and my grammar) and I can´t really improve without knowing exactly what I'm doing wrong.</p>
<p>Stay tuned for the Next Chapter: "The Letters from no one"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>